Harry Potter and the New Life
by Tamsin1013
Summary: The summer after 5th year finds many changes for Harry. Severitus and slash. Rating may go up. My first fic, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

The Dursley's of Number 4 Privet Drive would assure anyone that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. If you asked about the odd happenings over the years, Vernon Dursley would turn a peculiar shade of purple, his wife Petunia's already thin lips would all but disappear and their son Dudley, who at first glace might be mistaken for a large pig or a small elephant, would go get a snack. After much blustering, a story would be heard about the Potter's, Petunia's waste of a sister and her lay-about husband, who were killed in a car accident, driving drunk of course, leaving the Dursley's to raise baby Harry. They did their best but the boy was a bad seed, like his father. The Dursley's just didn't hold with such nonsense and shipped him away to St Brutus Secure Centre for Incurable Criminal Boys and took precautions in the Summer Holiday's. After hearing this sad tale and seeing the bars on the troubled boy's window, the concerned listener would leave feeling mollified and speak of the Dursley's kindness and generosity until summer came and they caught a glimpse of the child. Harry was only seen briefly, going in from the car and later would only be seen outside doing backbreaking yard work, but at first impressions, he appeared much younger than his age and seemed to be getting smaller as the summer went by, a time when most boys would be having growth spurts. A few intrepid souls mentioned this to Petunia in line at the market and learned that the boy was just small-framed like his own parents and as for the apparent shrinking, well he refused to eat the good food his aunt prepared for him, thinking he could hold them hostage to his tantrums and moods. The others would nod in sympathy or shake their heads at the audacity of this arrogant boy who would torment his family so. And then they would wonder at the validity of Petunia's claims when young Harry wished them a good day as they passed the Dursley's immaculate garden, remembering the slight disarray it would be in during the school year, or when they saw the boy help an elderly neighbor bring in groceries. It was difficult to imagine that Harry's kind spirit was just an act to gain the trust of impressionable neighbors in order to hurt them later. But no one was willing to accept the alternative; they just couldn't believe that the Dursley family would abuse the nephew they raised from infancy and pamper their son at the same time. After all, wouldn't both boys show the signs of abuse?

May 31st began with several unusual occurrences. Vernon had arranged a day off from work to keep some outside appointments-his sick days were typically saved for Dudley's birthday and to augment family vacations. Petunia, who was normally found fussing over her precious Dudder's on his first day back from Smeltings, was preparing for her nephew's return the next day. She pulled some old boxes out of the back shed and was sorting through aged trunks hidden in a corner of the attic, adding to them and repacking their contents to take less space. Dudley couldn't care less about his apparent neglect; his mother seemed to have forgotten about his summer diet and treats were plentiful this year. Besides, he and his friend Piers were making their own preparations for Harry Potter's return.

Early the afternoon, a tired Petunia descended from the attic and found her son. "Dudley dear, mummy has to go out for a bit. I'll be home to make dinner, would you like to stay, Piers?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Dursley. Actually, we had wondered if Dudley could come over and spend the night, my mother already approved. We would like to continue catching up and making plans for the summer, right Dudley?"

"Wha…OW!" Piers stepped sharply on Dudley's foot "right, can I Mum?"

"Of course boys, have a good evening. Dudley, will you be going to meet the train with us tomorrow? I'd like to do some shopping first, you need some new clothes and I'm sure there are a few new computer games out you'd like to get."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be home before lunch."

The boys and Petunia went their separate ways, Petunia musing on how polite Piers was, "no doubt due to my Duddykins good influence" she murmured as she started her car and drove off.

After a short drive, Petunia arrived at a nondescript office building and took a moment to collect herself before entering. Meeting Vernon in the lobby, she remarked, "At least he has enough sense not to draw undue attention to himself, it simply wouldn't be done for the neighbors to see us in such a place."

"Indeed," agreed her husband, "although it was easier than expected to find the man. It's disgraceful the way some people practically flaunt that type of unnaturalness."

"Now Vernon, I do hope you'll be keeping such thoughts to yourself for the time being. Remember, we are depending on Mr. Perks to help us with our 'little problem' and as distasteful as it is, we must be polite," chastised Petunia.

"Of course, dear. Shall we go up?"

The Dursley's found themselves in a comfortable office and were escorted in straight away. Mr. Perks greeted the couple warmly and the group took a seat.

"What brings you to my humble place of business today?" asked Mr. Perks.

Vernon and Petunia glanced at each other, clearly uncomfortable over their task.

"I find that people are rarely here on pleasant business. It may be best to simply jump right in. Remember, I'm here to help, not judge," Mr. Perks reassured.

"Well," Petunia began, "It's about my nephew. We've tried to do our best but the boy is tearing my family apart. I know he's my sister's boy, but how much can we be expected to take? I have a son of my own and..."

"And no one could realistically tell you that any other child should come before your own," Mr. Perks finished. "Your son has to come first."

"Exactly," agreed Vernon. "Last year the boy nearly got my Dudley killed. This can't go on! The boy is a menace to our entire neighborhood and we just can't do this anymore. We never asked for the boy and for ten years we were left to fend for ourselves and just deal with his problems and since he started that school, his parents' old friends have been disrupting our lives and criticizing how we raise the boy. Just swooping in and judging us! If they don't approve of our methods, they should have placed the boy elsewhere. I won't have this anymore, I can't have Petunia home dealing with him another summer and I can't leave work to handle the situation. We made a mistake taking him in when he was left, we should have taken him directly to the orphanage, but we let our soft sides get the best of us. No more! I want every last trace gone!"

"I think I can help you with that, Mr. & Mrs. Dursley. After tomorrow you won't ever need to concern yourselves with Harry Potter again," smiled Mr. Perks.

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any part of this universe, although my dad bought me a Latin translation of Book One. Now I just have to learn Latin.

I apologize for the sickening delay in updating. I swear to never abandon a story and to update far more often.

Another quarter hour of the meeting found Petunia feeling quite anxious. While she understood that everything had to be planned out carefully to ensure success, she had many preparations to finish herself and was not what one might call a patient person.

"Well, Mr. Perks, Vernon dear, I believe I shall take my leave of you now. After all, you're both far better suited to this task than I am and I still have much to do to get ready," Petunia simpered, knowing that flattery was the best way to ensure her husband didn't ask to many questions about her activities.

"Of course, Pet. You needn't worry your pretty head over a thing. I'll handle everything."

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley," agreed Mr. Perks, "there's no need to keep you here while we iron out the details."

Contrary to her public persona, Petunia Dursley wasn't opposed to magic if it could make her life easier. She would never tell Vernon but she was, in fact, a squib. When she came of age, an owl delivered a package to her. She was furious, assuming it to be a gift from Lily, disgusted that her sister would encroach on her life with such abnormalities.

The package was actually from the Ministry of Magic, explaining her status in the Wizarding World and offering information on QuikSpells, how to get a wand and other points of interest. She refused to believe it and put the package away for several years. She avoided asking herself why she didn't just throw it away. Later, during a rare visit to her sister, she saw how easy Lily's life appeared, conjuring teas and biscuits with a gesture, cleaning with a word. Petunia went home and pulled out the information and soon became very good at her QuikSpells and the use of pre-made potions in her home and life.

She hoped the boy would not comment on her obvious use of magic when he returned the next day. She had gone to a great deal of trouble to dissuade him from asking questions, but he had grown bolder with every year spent at that infernal school. And while Petunia would naturally deny it, she hadn't helped things with her apparent knowledge of the Wizarding World the previous summer.

Realizing she was in London and nearing her destination, Petunia put such unpleasant thoughts out of her head for the time being and pulled into an open parking space, carefully locking her car. Sneering at the unkempt state of the street, she made her way to the apothecary and purchased the potions she needed. She sighed as she stocked up on her usual housekeeping potions as well, she would need them this summer.

As she quickly walked back to her car, Petunia mused on the idea that an apothecary should be opened nearer to Surrey. She certainly didn't enjoy the long drive and what excuse could she give were she seen in the less than reputable area. Petunia Dursley shook her head at her own ridiculousness, no one she associated with would ever be seen in the dodgy part of London and she certainly wouldn't want a bunch of freaks any closer to her neighborhood than they had to be. While Petunia would use magic, she still thought herself above witches and wizards, never pausing to think that they would look down on her.

Vernon Dursley returned home early that evening in a jovial mood. He set down his briefcase and made his way into the kitchen, pausing to kiss his wife as he took a beer out and sat down at the table, "Well, I got everything taken care of with no fuss. We should have done this years ago."

"Yes dear, but the important this is that it has been taken care of. I've finished things around here…I also made a list of thing I want the boy to do as soon as he gets here. There's no point in letting him slack off when we need work done."

"Of course, of course! Now where's Dudley? I think a family dinner is in order."

"I let him stay the night at Pier's. You know how much they miss each other over the school year. No matter how popular our little Dudders is he's still friendly with the boys he grew up with. It's so darling. He promised to be home in the morning. I'm taking him shopping before we go to the station. Shouldn't waste a trip to London, after all."

"Quite right. What do you sat we have a night out on the town, my precious pokie?"

"Oh Vernon! That sounds lovely, I'll just go freshen up."

The next morning dawned warm and bright on Privet Drive. Upon Dudley's return home, the Dursley's squeezed into the family car and set off for London. Several hours, many stores and a large sum of money later, the Dursley's made their way to King's Cross Station.

Vernon Dursley turned to his son and said, "I know in the past we've depended on you to help us keep the freak in line, but your mother and I want you to ignore him today and tomorrow. He isn't going to be a bother to any of us after that, but we can't risk anything that might make him contact his freaky friends or call notice from anyone watching him. This will be difficult, I understand how the boy provokes you, but we need you to do this for the family. It's just until tomorrow night. If you make me proud in this, well, maybe we'll see about that car for your birthday."

Dudley scrunched up his face with the obvious effort of thought, "You mean if I can ignore Harry for two days you'll buy me a car?"

"That's right Duddypoo," his mother interjected.

"I guess that would be okay. I'll have to tell Piers, though. He had something special planned."

"That's my boy. Now, let's get this over with."


End file.
